Magical Mystery Cure (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
Magical Mystery Cure is the 30th episode of Season 3 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 3 MLP: FiM Episode of the same name. Summary After discovering that Twilight accidentally mixed up her friends' cutie marks, Sonic and his friends must find a way to help her restore them to normal, along the way, the Mane Six will ultimately discover their destiny. Plot Sonic and Tails pursue Dr. Eggman, who has captured several of their animal friends with the intention of using them to power his robot army. While the two attempt to retrieve a falling capsule filled with animals, Eggman shoots down Tails' plane, forcing them to land in Ponyville, where Twilight Sparkle awakens to find that her friends' cutie marks and duties around Ponyville have swapped: Rarity's creativity in doing Rainbow Dash's weather control causes havoc around town; Rainbow is unable to tame Fluttershy's animals, who run wild around her cottage; Fluttershy's attempts to throw Pinkie Pie's parties disappoint the residents of Ponyville, who become grumpy and tetchy; Pinkie has difficulties working on Applejack's farm, where her apple trees are now bare and blackened; and Applejack's dressmaking skills are awful, forcing her to close Rarity's boutique. Twilight's friends are unaware of the change, believing that they are following their true destinies despite them being unskilled with their tasks. Twilight remembers that Princess Celestia had earlier sent her the notebook of unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, believing that the Mane Six have the skills to make sense of the incomplete spell on the last page. However, when Twilight first read the spell, it inadvertently switched around the Elements of Harmony, affecting their respective bearers. Realizing that she is responsible for her friends' condition, and with no counter-spell to fix it, Twilight cries in her bedroom, blaming herself for her friends' misery and Ponyville's resulting desolation. However, inspired by Team Sonic's compassion, Twilight realizes that if she shows her friends their true destinies and reminds them of what they mean to each other, she may be able to reverse the spell. One by one, she shows each of her friends what their true calling is, encouraging them to help each other fix things. Each friend regains her original cutie mark with the help of her respective Element, and Ponyville is quickly restored to normal. Twilight realizes that friendship is a factor Star Swirl never accounted for, and is able to complete the spell. Upon doing so, the Elements activate on their own, engulfing the Mane Six in a bright light and causing them to disappear, much to Team Sonic's sheer shock and confusion. The Mane Six awaken in an ethereal place where they are greeted by Princess Celestia, who congratulates them and declares that the Mane Six are ready for a new stage in their lives. The Mane Six undergo a transformation and return to Ponyville as alicorns. Team Sonic are amazed and happily welcome their changes, while Celestia announces that the Mane Six are now princesses who have demonstrated leadership and other positive attributes during Twilight's stay in Ponyville. Twilight becomes concerned that she has no idea what to do now as she is no longer Celestia's student, but Celestia promises that they will all help each other to learn. The Mane Six are officially crowned in a grand celebration in Canterlot, and they thank Sonic and his friends for being there to help them. Differences *Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all ascend to alicorn princess status along with Twilight. Transcript Magical Mystery Cure (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Trivia *The last few scenes has cameos from several Sonic and MLP characters. *The beginning of the episode is taken from Sonic Lost World. *The opening cutscene music from Sonic Lost World plays at the beginning of the episode. *"Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from Sonic Lost World plays after the intro. *The Act Clear music from Sonic Mania plays after Sonic frees the animals from the capsule. *"Wisp's Homeworld" from Sonic Colors plays after What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me. *"Is It Right" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays after I've Got to Find a Way. *The Act Clear music from Sonic Generations plays after A True, True Friend. *The sad part of "The Time-Space Rift" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays after Team Sonic think the Mane Six may have died. *"A New Journey" from Sonic Unleashed plays after the Mane Six's alicorn forms are revealed. *"Rekindled Light ~ Save the Speech" from Sonic Unleashed plays after Twilight gives her speech. *"Robot's Lost & Found" from Sonic Colors plays when the scene cuts to Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot outside of Canterlot. *"Friends" from Hyper Potions plays during the credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes